


Santa Baby

by whispered_story



Series: Because Happiness Is You [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared decorates their dorm for Christmas. Jensen hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

There are days when Jensen has to remind himself how absolutely in love he is with Jared, or else he might end up strangling him. Today is one of those days.

He comes home from his last class of the day to find their room completely transformed. It's like a tornado swept through and spewed Christmas all over it.

There's a -- luckily fake -- tree in the corner, laden with ornaments and lights and tinsel. Red, glittering garlands are everywhere Jensen looks; wrapped around the bedposts, the bookcase, and pinned to the wall. There's freaking fake snow on the desk where Jensen's books used to be, and a miniature winter wonderland with a couple of houses and reindeer and a Santa set up on it.

The worst though is, hands down, Eddie. The stuffed pink monkey is wearing an actual Santa costume.

"Jared," Jensen says, sounding a little terrified.

The door to their bathroom creaks open, and Jared steps out, a garland around his neck and a bright smile on his face. 

"You're back," he says, voice laced with excitement. "I was just finishing up the bathroom. You like what I did with the place?"

"The bathroom?" Jensen repeats. 

"Yup," Jared says with a nod. He looks proud, like turning their room into what Jensen imagines a brothel on Christmas must look like is a great achievement.

"Where did all this stuff come from?" Jensen asks.

Jared beams. "I bought some stuff, and my mom sent some things. She didn't want us to get homesick -- first Christmas away from home and everything," he explains. He pecks Jensen on the lips before stepping around him. Jensen watches him crouch down by the end of their beds – having been pushed together to create one big bed since the day they moved into the dorm -- and then small lights suddenly shine brightly, wrapped all around the bed with the garlands. Jensen barely hides his grimace.

"We're going home for Christmas in two weeks," he reminds Jared, not sure what else to say. There's really nothing that can be said about their room -- except maybe _'holy fucking shit, what the hell'_ but Jensen's pretty sure that wouldn't go over well.

"Yeah. But we're missing out on all the pre-Christmas fun." Jared says, getting back up. He looks at Jensen and his expression dims a little. "Don't you like it?"

"I'm expecting someone with a camera to step out of the bathroom any second, telling me I'm being punk'd," Jensen says slowly.

Jared frowns. "But it looks awesome."

"If you're a hooker," Jensen mutters, and he regrets it instantly when he sees the hurt look on Jared's face.

"Jared," Jensen starts, voice softer.

Jared takes the garland off from around his neck, tossing it aside carelessly. "I have a class to go to," he mumbles, grabbing his backpack and brushing past Jensen. 

"Jay. Hey, I'm sorry. Come on," Jensen tries, but Jared waves him off with a muttered later. The door falling shut behind him sounds eerily loud in the small room.

"Fuck," Jensen mutters.

+

"I screwed up," Jensen says when Danneel picks up her phone.

"What?" Danneel asks.

"I said I screwed up," Jensen repeats fiddling with one of the little reindeer figurines. 

Danneel is silent for a moment, and her voice is small when she finally replies. "Please tell me you didn't cheat on him," she pleads.

"No!" Jensen exclaims. "Jesus, Danni. I'd never do that."

"Okay. Okay, good. We can fix whatever it is you did then," she replies, sounding relieved. "Start from the beginning and tell me what happened."

"Jared decorated the room while I was in class," Jensen says. "And I kinda acted like a dick when I came back and saw it. I didn't mean to, but you know Jared -- he, uh, went all out."

"That's it?" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jensen snaps.

"It means you're both drama queens. Jesus, Jensen, I thought you'd done something bad," Danneel replies. "So you didn't like that Jared put up few lights or whatever -- what's the big deal? Knowing you, you probably could have phrased it better, but Jared's gonna get over it. Just apologize and things will be fine."

"You didn't see the look on his face," Jensen says, frowning. 

"How bad could it have been, huh?"

"I might have implied that the room looks like a hooker's room," Jensen says. "Or, you know, not so much implied as straight out said it."

"Oh, Jensen," Danneel says and snickers.

"It's not funny," Jensen says. "Jared and I don't fight."

"Jen, couples fight. It happens and it's no big deal. Just make it up to him."

"How?"

"I don't know. Show him you didn't mean what you said and appreciate what he did."

Jensen looks around the room with a grimace. "I don't think I _can_ appreciate what he did though. It really does look like a brothel. And not a very classy one."

"How would you know what a brothel looks like?" Danneel counters.

"I didn't until I walked into the room," Jensen mutters.

Danneel laughs. "I'm starting to get why Jared might have been a little hurt. You're being an asshole," she says. "So, what, Jared went a little overboard. It's Jared. You usually think it’s endearing."

"I have to sleep in this room for the next couple of weeks. It's gonna give me nightmares."

"Fine. If you wanna be like that, go ahead, but I don't think you're going to get back into Jared's good graces with comments like that."

Jensen sighs. "So I gotta suck it up and live with it," he says, resigned.

"Yes. And you might want to try and make it up to Jared."

"How?"

"What am I, a relationship guru?" Danneel asks, then sighs. "Try sex. It always works on guys. As you should know, because I know for a fact it works on you."

"What are you talking about?" Jensen asks.

"Baby, in case you forgot I'm also Jared's best friend. Who do you think he calls when he needs relationship advice?" 

"Gen?"

"Okay, point. But sometimes Genevieve is unavailable and then he calls me when he's done something that needs fixing," Danneel tells him. "Like that time he broke your favorite mug. Or when he accidentally turned off the alarm clock a couple of weeks ago and you missed half of your classes and were pretty pissed at him. Or when he got lube all over your camcorder."

"He got lube all over my camcorder?" Jensen echoes, and his voice might be a little higher pitched than usual.

"Oh, right. He managed to clean that off and not fuck up your camcorder so he never told you. Uh, forget I ever mentioned that. Point is, Jared does something stupid, he calls me in a panic, I tell him to give you a couple of mind-blowing orgasms and everything will be forgiven. Works like a charm every single time."

"You're a backstabbing bitch," Jensen says.

"I'm boosting your sex life," Danneel counters. "Be grateful."

"Funny. I'm not," Jensen replies and glances at his camcorder sitting at the corner of the desk suspiciously, but there are no obvious traces of lube anywhere.

"Okay, fine, be that way. But believe me, orgasms will work."

"So, what, Jared comes back and I just say, hey wanna have sex and forget about what I said earlier? He's not going to want to have sex with me when he's pissed."

"Guess you just gotta seduce him," Danneel replies, and Jensen's pretty sure he can hear the smirk in her voice. It's not really reassuring him one bit.

"How?" he asks warily.

"Check your emails. I just sent you a picture."

+

Jensen feels utterly stupid. Stupid and embarrassed and uncomfortable.

That is, until Jared comes in. He still looks upset, but then his gaze falls onto Jensen and his jaw drops.

"Hi," Jensen says sheepishly, waving. 

"Uh," Jared replies, eyes raking over Jensen. Jensen squirms a little. He's wearing a Santa coat that ends high on his thighs. It's kinda scratchy against his skin and the white, fluffy hemlines tickle while his heavy, black boots are way too warm.

If the room looks like a brothel -- now more so then ever, since it's already dark outside and the only lights on are the endless strings of lights Jared's put everywhere -- then Jensen sure looks the part of a hooker.

"Jensen," Jared says, voice thick. 

Jensen rubs the back of his neck, feelings himself flush. "I look ridiculous, I know," he says.

"Are you wearing anything under that?"

"No," Jensen admits and shakes his head a little.

"Oh Jesus," Jared groans, dropping his backpack onto the ground with a thud. 

He almost stumbles over his own feet as he rushes to join Jensen on the bed, hastily pulling off his sweater as he goes. Before Jensen can say anything, Jared pushes him back onto the mattress, straddling him, and then kisses him breathless.

Maybe Danneel knows what she's doing after all.


End file.
